


I wrote this in 30 minutes, don't expect it to be good

by icantwrite1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other, Sickfic, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwrite1832/pseuds/icantwrite1832
Summary: read the title.R refuses to admit he's sick, Combeferre and Enjolras make him go to bed





	I wrote this in 30 minutes, don't expect it to be good

"Grantaire, you're sick." Combeferre said firmly, looking at him from the doorway. Enjolras would almost be home to back Combeferre up, but for now, it was Ferre against one bratty, moody and sick sub. 

"I'm fine." That was a lie. Currently, Grantaire was snuggled under three blankets and trying to sketch a portrait. It wasn't going well but he wasn't really paying attention until Combeferre stalked over him. 

"If you don't get your ass into bed, I will put you over my knee and spank you until you're too tired to stand, then have Enjolras do the same." 

"Oh, how you'd hate to do that." Grantaire rolls his eyes, whining as the pencil and notebook was taken from his hands. "Sir," He whimpers petulantly. 

"Grantaire. Room. Now." Combeferre says, glancing one last time at the clock. He checks the radiators are on so R doesn't feel the cold, and grabs a glass of water for after. Before going in, he sends a quick text to Enjolras, telling him what was going down and to be ready. 

Grantaire was knelt, fully clothed, eyes down in the middle of the room when Combeferre walked in. "Sorry about the clothes, it's cold and I don't want to freeze." He says, his eyes flickering to meet Combeferre's. 

"Good boy. Thank you for telling me, however don't think I didn't pick up on you forgetting my name." He says, squeezing his shoulder gently. "Enjolras should be home any minute and then we'll get started. Do you know your safeword?"

"Red." R answers dutifully, before quickly adding on, "Sir." at the end. 

Combeferre chuckles to himself, letting it slide this time as Enjolras walked through the door. 

"Good afternoon, slut." He says, running a hand through Grantaire's hair, smiling as R preened into the touch. 

"Afternoon, sir." He sniffles, before sneezing. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, R?" Ferre asks, frowning.

"Absolutely. I can't wait for you to hold me and spank me." He says, grinning as the other two chuckled. 

"Right. Trousers down, over Ferre's lap." Enjolras says, going to the bottom drawer and grabbing the paddle for himself. 

Grantaire pulls his trousers down and flops over Combeferre's lap, bracing himself. This was going to be fun. The first smack lands, making Grantaire buck into Combeferre's leg.  
They keep falling continuously, until Grantaire's ass was red and on fire. "Thank you, sir." He whispers, holding back tears. 

"You're very welcome, Enjolras' turn now." He says, quickly swapping places with the blond. 

"I won't be going easy on you, slut." He says, smacking his ass hard with the paddle, not bothering to work it up. "What we tell you to do is because we don't want you to hurt yourself more." He says, smacking him again. "If that means Combeferre, a fully qualified Doctor, telling you to go to bed, you do it first time. Understand?" He asks quietly, hitting him one last time. 

"Yes, sir." He says through sobs. This was good, he could deal with this. 

"Good boy." Enjolras says, bringing him up into his and Combeferre's arms. R wriggles around, trying to get some friction on his cock. He'd been hard since Combeferre had started. 

"Please, sir, please. Thank you, thank you." He mumbles. 

Combeferre wraps his hand around Grantaire's cock. "You've been a very good boy today. And good boys get rewards." He says, starting to pump, as Enjolras sucks purple spots into Grantaire's neck. 

"Thank you, sirs." He whimpers, letting his release come quickly. He enjoyed spankings quite a lot, needless to say.

He allowed Enjolras and Combeferre to lay him in the king-sized bed and fuss over him, trying to change him into some warm pyjamas. "I love you," He murmurs, half-asleep. 

"Yeah, we know." Enjolras replied,

"We love you too."


End file.
